Pitch's Daughter
by Sil Vaturha 98
Summary: What happens three years later? Does Pitch give up his ideas of destroying the Guardians? Certaintly not! In fact he has a new secret weapon that he's been using slowly over the past three years. Then she gets picked to become a guardian! What happens then?
1. Introductions

**Please send me a review on this since it's my first story since I joined. Thanx! :D  
**

* * *

A girl looked up, the ground around her was wet from from a weeks worth of rain. Her silver hair shone like the moon that looked down on her from behind disappating storm clouds.

A paling hand touched her shoulder, she turned to look, with blue eyes that pierced the soul, at a man with black hair and gold eyes. He walked forward before saying, "Another spirit, left to wander in this cold, dark world all alone. Perhaps you could tell me your name little one." The man wore black everything and there was drying mud on his pants and shoes.

The girl looked at the moon for awhile, "The moon says my name is Storm." Her grey dress looked like smoke at the bottom and on the sleeves. As the man wheeled around she jumped back, he made her very nervous.

"I am Pitch, it is a pleasure to meet you Storm." he gave her a flourished bow, "You look quite lonely miss, would you like some family?"

Her eyes widened with hope creeping in them, "So..."

"I could be your father. _If_ you promise to help me," Pitch said looking a way. Storm ran to him and hugged him, "Yes, I promise!" He was shocked by the hug but smiled to hide it.

_My secret weapon, _he thought.


	2. Possibilities

_Storm POV_

Three years. Three years I listened to "I'll be happy if you do..." from the man I thought of as my father. Now he wants me to turn kid's dreams into nightmares?! I've done everything he's asked since he found me in the woods that night three years ago. I have scared children, hidden easter eggs, stolen presents, and shooed away the little teeth collecters. **_I think I've done enough for him._**

But I still wanted to please father so I was in a village, in the shadows as usual waiting for the sun to go down and for the little children to start dreaming so I could torture, yes that's the word, them in their sleep. Just like father.

On the rare occasion he gave me a hug I could feel his hate toward the Guardians, and I would start hating them too. I could feel his powers darkening my heart.

Up above I saw Jack Frost, bringing the snow, probably on his way to the annual Guardian meeting in the North Pole. He stopped and looked straight at me. Was that even possible? I was hidden in the shadows and my silver hair was hidden in a black cloak.

I frozen until Jack shrugged and flew away. Every fiber in my being wanted to scream at him, to tell him everything I ever did to hurt the Guardians, to warn him about father's plan, and to tell him to drop me off somewhere I could never escape from, but how could I? How could I betray father like that?

I knelt in the crisp snow and cried into my hands.

_Jack Frost POV_

The wind carried me to the North Pole, the annual meeting for the Guardians was always held there. I was going into a place some people would've thought of as wonderful and all I could think about was that girl hiding in the alleyway. She had seemed frightened and yet she looked at me with hope. The girl seemed to be about 12, I could believe she saw me, but I never thought she would've looked at me with hope.

Was that the gift of being a guardian? Seeing every child look at you and think you were the greatest? I'd have to ask Tooth about it sometime.

When I came in through the roof I saw Tooth talking to her fairies, North and Bunnymund talking, and Sandy was looking up at Manny, the Man in the Moon. I sighed, it always started out like this, every year, everytime.

Sandy seemed to be doing the least interesting thing, well second to Tooth, and North and Bunnymund started arguing over who's holiday was the best. Their voices raised over the noise of the Yetis building toys.

Since that wasn't interesting, and neither was what Tooth was doing, I went and joined Sandy. He was just gazing at Manny, was he having a silent conversation with him? Then Sandy leapt up as I began studying his face and started trying to get North and Bunnymund's attention.

"What, Sandy?! Can't you see we having a typical conversation here," North yelled. The old man could seem quite scary at some points. Sandy didn't seem fazed, he pointed at the moon and everyone followed his gaze.

* * *

**A special thank you to Daringgirl55 for her review. Sorry if it seemed short, please review!**


	3. More and More Spirits

_Jonnie POV_

I'm the spirit of fire and summer. I usually travel around as the seasons change and bring warmth when summer has passed away. My drive is usually when people go camping.

I started out as an spirit usually would, looking at the moon. I came out of fire, in a village. My first thought was that I would freak people out but as I ran to talk to a child they passed through me. This was startling, I wonder if that's how air feels.

Anyway, I was 'created' 5 years ago, in a village in Ireland. My hair was red, and you would usually see me in red, purple, orange, or black clothing. It didn't really matter to me.

I travel by thermals, but I'm probably boring you so I'll cut to the chase. I was in New York City with my friend Mizuki, the spirit of Halloween and excitement. We usually hang around the amusement park to watch the children have fun but that night, my temper flared.

We sat upon the rollercoaster two years after Pitch had been defeated, we weren't bothered with the ride passing throught us. All we did was watch the children having fun at different games and rides, then we heard a scream.

Mizuki and I raced to the cotton candy machine and saw children running in fear. Something out of a horror film was scaring the children. It's blue eyes showed some reluctancy like it didn't want the children to be afraid, but it was scaring them.

After abit the creature walked into the shadows, there it turned into a girl with silver hair and blue eyes. She looked on the verge of crying, but she steeled herself as a voice called from farther back in the shadows, "Well done, Storm, well done, I could feel their fear feeding me."

"Father, do I really have to scare children? They've done nothing wrong," the girl asked pulling a black hood over her silver hair.

"Yes, Storm, you do have to scare those children. They believe in the Guardians, they are the weak link! Do not side with the weak link-"

"Unless you want to be destroyed," Storm finished, "Yes, father, I know." A man stepped out of the shadows, Pitch! His black hair smoothed out to the back, and his gold eyes gave him a sinister look.

"Let's go home, Storm, you've done enough for tonight," Pitch said. He opened his arms and Storm ran into them, they both disappeared like shadows.

* * *

_Mizuki POV_

Now that Jonnie's told you about the first time we saw Pitch I'll bring you back to the present. Halloween was drawing close, no one believed in me, but that didn't bother me. I wasn't some spirit who longed for the kids to see me, I found my power through a kid's excitement or during Halloween with the kids dressed in costumes.

I usually make myself appear human although I could turn into anything I wanted to. But anyways, it was just a normal night Jonnie and I were flying around New York city. My purple and black hair was flapping about in the wind and as usual Jonnie and I were wearing t-shirts and jeans and boots.

Then we saw our two friends, Liberty the spirit of freedom and Bella the spirit of animals. We rarely saw each other so we flew toward them and tackled them onto a roof. We were all laughing when we heard that cold voice again, "Well, well, look who I just happened to come upon. The only other spirits who can't be seen beside myself."

Pitch stepped out of the shadows and Bella and I froze. Jonnie looked at him and snapped, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He calmly spread his hands, "Why, I just came to ask if you would come and help me destroy the Guardians. I mean none of us can be seen by the children we love and yet what we do is the most important. If we destroy the Guardians then the children will see us. Come on, I know you want to be seen."

That snapped me out of my fear and I was immediatly attacking him, but he disappeared and reappeared on another roof, "Oh well, if you don't me I guess you'll die after the Guardians do. Actually, I think I'll kill you right now." And with that he was gone and his little nightmares were coming at us.

We leapt to the sky and did the only thing we could think of, fly away.

* * *

_Liberty POV_

We flew for what seemed like hours before the nightmares gave up. I don't know why Pitch would want any of us lowly spirits to join him. I mean the most I do is turn into an eagle to awe kids and they don't even see me.

And Bella, she turns into animals to make kids happy and they don't see her. Mizuki she tries to hand out candy to little kids and all they do is walk through her. Jonnie, she can't bring warmth to anybody unless they make the fire.

All of us seem pretty useless compared to the Guardians. I mean kids see them and adore, they stay up late to watch for Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman and then they run about and collect eggs while trying to find the Easter Bunny.

They are dreamed about and what about us? We're unknown, kids walk through us while we try to awe them, comfort them, and even try to bring a smile.

Who would want to ask us for help? Who would stay up at night and wait for us? Who? Nobody. Not even animals see us, or even the walls, and yes walls can believe to, but there's nobody to believe in us. We're only myths, actually we're not even that.


	4. Possible Guardians Found

_Tooth POV_

How did he always see it? He saw Manny wanting to tell us that Jack would be a Guardian but now he's seen it again. Sandy somehow manages to see everything we don't.

Maybe that's because he's mute so he doesn't have to worry about being distracted by talking to everyone! I'll have to ask him.

North was saying everything he said when Jack was chosen as a Guardian so I won't elaborate. Then the crystal came up, I could just imagine the look on Jack's face, but I didn't dare look.

The moon beams shown through it showing not one but five figures, all girls. This doubles our size.

North walks up, "Are you sure, Manny? I mean these four don't want to be Guardians, but this fifth one I don't recognize." He points to a girl in a dress that looks like smoke at the bottom the puts his hand on his chin.

Bunnymund walks up, "Are you kidding mate, this shelia's name is Storm and she scares children, hids my easter eggs, steals your presents, and shoos away Tooth's little teeth collecters. How can you not know her?"

I look at my fairies as they fly over to the girl that Bunnymund had called Storm. They chirpped as Bunnymund started ranting at North that he didn't care what happened to the presents after he delivered them as long as children still belived him and all that nonsense.

I looked at the girl and whispered to my fairies to bring the case that stopped filling three years ago after Pitch was defeated. They nodded and flew away.

Jack looked at me and I went over to the girl's images of who Manny had chosen. There was Mizuki, Jonnie, Liberty, and Bella. They cared about children, why shouldn't they be Guardians.

Sandy stepped in between North and Bunnymund and threatened to put them both to sleep if they didn't stop arguing that very minute and leave to find the girls.

"Well, these four should be easy to find since they're almost always together, but I don't know about Storm. Although, I believe her real name is Ania or Jane. Oh, she had the most beautiful teeth," I said. "The poor girl though, her father walked out on her and she wasn't allowed to join in on the easter egg hunts and she wasn't allowed to have presents since she was just a poor orphan who was so full of hope."

Everyone looked at me. "What, teeth can tell me stories just as much as their owners." Sandy started showing pictures that translated to _She used to dream of a family and us. The girl used to dream about anything that everyone said wasn't real._

We went talking about how to find them and who would find who. Jack suggested we kindly invite the four girls and find out where the fifth was. He said that he had seen someone in an alleyway in New York City.

So it was decided, Sandy would find Storm while the rest of us would find the others.

* * *

_Storm POV_

It was about night time when I could finally stop crying and I saw Sandman in town. He was looking around for something or someone.

Could it possibly be me? Did the Guardians know everything I'd done? He started flying toward my alleyway and I- well, I turned into a dog.

Out of everything I could've done, I turned into a dog. How lame was that? But he stopped by me and started asking if I'd seen myself. Well, he gave my description so he was definetly looking for me.

I cocked my brown head at him, he signaled that I was choosen to be a Guardian. I became rigid, a question mark appeared above his head, then Bunnymund stepped out of the shadows.

"Careful mate, Storm can turn into anything she wants to. Even that dog," he said pulling out a boomerang. I growled at him and he looked at me, "What, what are you looking at? Get we don't need your help finding that troublesome shelia."

I shrugged in a doggish way and got up and started to walk away when Bunnymund shouted something and both he and Sandy were after me.

Without thinking I turned back into my usual form and started to run. Then I felt his presence.

"My, my, is this what the Guardians have been reduced to, chasing spirits around?" I noticed how father hadn't called me his daughter. Oh well, at least I won't have to scare little children anymore.

"Pitch, I'm going to make you wish you'd never came back," Bunnymund said pulling out his other boomerang.

Pitch laughed, "Oh, and I'm so scared of a rabbit. I don't time for this. Storm, take care of them," he disappeared and I was frozen in place. I knew exactly what he meant.

He wanted me to kill the Guardians.

* * *

_Bunnymund POV_

I tackled the shelia, she was stiff as I went to keep her from hurting me or Sandy. She was working for Pitch all along, no wonder she did everything she did.

I was about to yell at Sandy to run when I heard Storm start crying. The shelia could cry? Sandy pulled me off her and I saw how small she looked, she was probably 12 or 13 when she'd died.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I can't take everything anymore," she said. Sandy started to reach for her hand and she scrambled away into the shadows.

"I did everything he wanted so he'd become my father, but now I see. I see what he was doing all along, he went into an abyss and tried to drag me down too. I don't know if I fell or not," she said to no one.

"Look, mate, tell us everything you ever did. Confess," I said which got me a glare from Sandy.

"Pitch wanted me to hid your eggs, but I hide them where children could still find them. He wanted me to steal the children's presents, but I always put them back. And he had me shoo away Tooth Fairy's fairies, but we had an arrangement that they would hide until Pitch had me go to another house and then they would collect the teeth. I never wanted to scare the children or take away their beliefs," she said. I could now see into her little corner and saw she had her knees brought up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them.

Sandy went to comfort her and she disappeared only to reappear on a ledge, "If you touch me, Sandman, Pitch will get what he wants, your death!" she paused. "I want to make amends for what I've done. You said I was choosen to be a Guardian?"

* * *

_Jack POV_

Where did Bunnymund go? He said he would meet us in New York where the other four girls were usually at, what were their names?

North started to pace when I saw four girls flying over head, "Is that them?" Everyone looked. Tooth flew up to them, putting them in a startling stop. They started to talk and they came down. Tooth was pale, I hadn't seen her like that since Pitch was about to win three years ago.

"It's Pitch, he invited them to join him and when they didn't he sent his nightmares after them," she explained as if she could read my mind.

North groaned, "How could he return to power so quickly? It took centuries last time." I shrugged and the four girls looked at the three of us.

"Thanks for kindly asking us to come to the North Pole, we'd be delighted to," Mizuki said trying to change the subject.

"Hey, it's better than being thrown in a sack and sent there via snowglobe," I said with a smile. The girls laughed before they realized I wasn't joking.

They looked at each other and then looked at North, "What?" They smiled, those girls always seemed to be in a good mood like nothing could damper it. There was some good news.

"Well, off we go to the North Pole," North said throwing a snow globe at the ground creating a teleporter thingymabob. We all jumped in.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile been busy with school work and other stories. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	5. Explanations

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have other stories and a ton of work to do. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the soon to be Guardians.**

* * *

_Tooth POV_

A few minutes after we arrived at the North Pole, Bunnymund and Sandy came with Storm in between them. She was in chains made of dream sand that kept changing from black to gold.

Her blue eyes were fixed on the chains. She wore a frown on her face as she seemed to concentrate on the links.

I flew over to Bunnymund, "How dare you bring her here in chains? She's not the enemy here."

"Tell Pitch that, Tooth! This shelia's been working with him all along," Bunnymund said yanking on the chains to bring Storm to a stop.

She glanced up at the startled faces. As soon as Storm looked away from the chains the gold turned to black and landed in a big heap on the floor.

"So that's why you scared children at that amusement park," Jonnie said. Mizuki leaped in front of the spirit stopping her from hurting Storm.

"Why is she here," Liberty asked. She didn't seem too happy with the idea either.

"Because she-" North began.

"I didn't mean to," Storm said. I looked at her and saw tears at the edge of her eyes. I looked at the others and motioned Sandy to do something.

"If Sandy touches her he'll be nothing," Bunnymund said after Sandy shook his head. "Pitch had been turning her into his own personal killing machine."

Storm snorted, "So, if I touched you I'd turn into a giant talking bunny." We all looked at her. I wondered what she meant by that.

"If I touched Jack Frost I'd be able to bring snow and bring merriment to children, that'd be better than scaring them," Storm said. She took a step back at the look on Bunnymund's face.

"What you mean by that?" North asked. He crossed his arms across his chest. Jack stuffed his hands in his pocket.

She cocked her head, "What do you mean? Are you asking about what I didn't mean to do or are you asking about what I'm talking about with bringing snow just by a touch?"

North scratched his head, "Uh, both I guess."

"Well, I did everything I did because I wanted a father that I'd never had when I was alive. And just by touching someone I can do what they do, which means that I have Pitch's ability to strike fear into someone's heart and turn Sandman's dream sand into nightmares like I did with the, uh, chains," Storm said pointing at the pile of black sand on the floor.

I couldn't believe it. Manny wanted _her _to be a Guardian? WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

* * *

_Storm POV_

So I just told them how Pitch regained power so quickly and all they could do was stare at each other? I thought they had more competence than that! Or at least that's what fat- Pitch said. And all those years I'd thought they were so powerful they turned out to be what- simpletons? That isn't the right word.

I don't know how to describe how disappointing they turned out to be. It's kinda sad.

I watched as they all remained silent, first staring at me, then at each other, and then back to me. I curled my hands into fists as I waited for one of the Guardians, and others, to speak.

"That gives you no reason to scare children! I mean, what did they ever do to you?" A girl with red hair asked. She was obviously the spirit of fire and summer. I winced as she spoke. The girl was right, they never did anything to me but Pitch had said that they were the weak link and the weak link must be broken.

Tooth turned as her fairies came in carrying a case. After they'd released it into Tooth's hands they waved at me and I waved back. They flew over and started chatting to me, but Tooth called them back. She turned ever so slightly and I saw the picture on it. The case was mine.

"Toothfairy," I called. She turned toward me. "Is that mine?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for what happened to you," she began as I raised my hand.

"No need, it's just that I have some others that I never got to you," I reached for the small pouch on my dress. "The teeth are from after my father abandoned me, to the time I died." I yanked it off and handed it to the mini Tooths.

Tooth opened it as soon as she could and pulled out a handful of white teeth. She started to turn them over in her hand as if she could see me washing them in a stream so they would stay clean for her.

"How you die," North asked. I looked at him, no one had _ever _asked me that before. And I began my tale.

_A boy approached me as I washed my teeth in a stream close to the village. He had a group of boys and girls from the village around him. He was telling me about a place in the forest where there was a unicorn that would grant my wishes. It wasn't unusual for the villagers to tell me something so I'd go out and look for it only to come back to their laughs. But I couldn't resist the chance for me to have a family of my own. Another boy came by and started telling them to leave me alone but by the time he'd turned around I was already walking in the forest._

_I started walking toward a stream in the middle of the forest where many animals had come to drink when a storm started up. My feet dragged me forward through the forest. I'd made it when all the sudden, lightning hit a tree, splitting it in two. I tried to run but the tree fell on top of my leg and started to roll onto the more jagged end. And as it rolled onto my back I saw the unicorn running through the trees away from the river._

"So you find what you're looking for only to end up dying by a tree in a storm? Ha, now I know how Pitch had tricked you into doing his dirty work!" Jonnie laughed. She smacked her hand onto her forehead.

"But that doesn't explain how the children can see you when nobody even knows you're name," Mizuki said elbowing Jonnie. Everyone nodded. How could I explain to them that I didn't need to be believed in to be seen?


	6. The Book

**Hey, sorry I haven't been very good with updating these chapters. But I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :D**

* * *

_Mizuki POV_

We all looked at Storm. She kept looking at the ground with a frown plastered on her face. When was she going to tell us? She kept curling and uncurling her fingers as she thought.

Bunnymund broke the silence, "We're never going to get anything from this sheila. Why do we even bother with her?"

Storm looked up and glared at him, "I'm the spirit of myth and belief, and you know what's fun about that?" Bunnymund just looked at her. "I can do this!" Bunnymund was floating off the ground, he was going higher and higher. He started to twist about in shock.

"Storm, stop," Tooth cried. Storm looked at her and Bunnymund fell to the ground with at thud. If he wasn't standing right there I would've burst out laughing. His hind legs twitched in the air as Sandy went over to him. Then I heard Jack laugh, I held my own laughter in while the others joined in.

I glanced over at Storm, her face was emotionless as she stared at pile of black sand. I asked her, "What do you mean spirit of myth and belief?" North stopped laughing, his eyes widened.

"You stay here, I be back," he said to everyone yet no one in particular. We stood still as Bunnymund stood up and glared at us all. I was about to protest his glare at me when North came out of his office with a black book.

Everyone looked at him as he said, "This book is written in a mythical text. If you are the spirit of myth, you should be able to read this." North held it out to Storm, she paused before grabbing it with a desire that shocked everyone. We saw her about to open it when all the sudden, she stepped back, disappearing into the shadows.

We heard a hiss, black sand slid across the floor before rising into the air and landing on the globe.

* * *

_Storm POV_

I saw the black sand form into Pitch. His face was calm as he stared at everyone except me. I'd gotten pretty good at hiding myself. The black book was clutched to my chest as I watched the other spirits stare at Pitch like he was something new.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" he said waving his hand around toward everyone. "Shame, Storm didn't finish Sandy or Bunnymund off like I told her to. I'd have less of you to deal with." My grip on the book hardened.

North was about to yell at Pitch when all of the sudden black sand sent him flying against a wall. I winced as Pitch said, "Where is Storm, by the way? I'll have to torture you all until she comes out."

I felt like a curtain had been ripped from my eyes, he didn't care at all about anyone, just himself. My anger boiled that I didn't notice Sandy stand in front of my hiding spot. Nothing mattered at that moment except for Pitch.

I set the book aside and summoned a knife. Before Pitch could send any black sand at Sandy my knife flew and pinned one of Pitch's sleeves to the top of the globe. It glowed bright with silver as I picked up the book and put it in a backpack that I'd summoned.

This was _my _moment to tell him I wasn't listening to anymore of his orders. This was it.

* * *

_Bunnymund POV_

I couldn't understand where that knife had come from until I saw a silver light out of the corner of my eye. Storm came out with a backpack on her shoulders and a staff with an orb on it in her hands. On the opposite end of the orb was a blade.

My eyes widened, the shelia was actually going to _fight _Pitch. I glanced at him, his eyes widened as well, then, like a coward, he flew at her as sand and grabbed her backpack. Storm turned to give chase when Mizuki tackled her onto the ground.

Storm struggled, screaming at Mizuki to get off of her. I went into the shadows where Storm had been a few minutes earlier and searched for the book. Where was it? For the second time that night my eyes widened.

I went back to Storm, hoping she wouldn't confirm my worst fears, and asked, "Where's the book?" Storm stopped struggling under Mizuki. She seemed shocked to find her backpack was missing.

Then she laughed.

* * *

_Mizuki POV_

Storm's body was racked with laughter. She was saying things while laughing that I couldn't understand. I got off her to survey the scene when she stopped laughing.

Bunnymund asked again, "Where's the book?"

"With Pitch, yet with me," she managed to reply before bursting into a fit of laughter. I looked at her quizzacly as North groaned.

"_What _do you mean?" Bunnymund's face was twisted with rage, well as twisted with rage as a bunny's could be.

"I put _a _copy into that bag," Storm said after her fit of laughter was over. We all stared at her with horror. She'd given Pitch something that might be used to his benefit. What was she _thinking_?

Bunnymund was about to go into a rage when Storm said, "The wrong one." Bunnymund froze. "I had a blank black book in that backpack with a note for Pitch."

North stood, "Where real one?" Storm smiled as she pulled it from a charm on her bracelet, I'd never noticed that before. Most people blew out a breath of relief as it grew to it's normal size. I wonder if they even realized they were holding it.

Storm gently opened it, she was saying the words under her breath. We all strained to hear what she was saying, but she eventually widened her eyes and shut the book. It was replaced on her charm bracelet with shakey fingers.

"What did you read?" Tooth asked flying over to Storm. She shook her head which confused Tooth.

Bunnymund walked up to her, "We deserve a right to know, mate."

Storm looked up at him, "Alright."

"What did it say?" Bunnymund asked after a long silence.

She looked at him with defiance, "I'll tell you _when _it's time." She walked out shutting out any further conversation. What had she read that had so upset her? If only I knew.

* * *

_Storm POV_

My heart was pounding in my chest as I walked away from the group. I knew what I had to do when the time came. But the question was when was the time going to come? I wished I could've better prepared myself for the answer to that question, better.

* * *

**Hey guys. Since I'm not getting any reviews I might not continue this story. If you'd like it to continue PLEASE let me know. If not I'll delete it. No big deal.**


	7. Revelations

**Thanks to Hailrose 1999 for the encouragement. Hope you like this story.**

* * *

_Jonnie POV_

I stared after Storm and shrugged. What she read in that book was none of my concern. Bunnymund and North seemed upset that she wouldn't share what was in the book, but they looked happy that Pitch hadn't gotten it.

My imagination showed the man opening the book only to find blank pages and a note. I wanted to chuckled, but the others would take it the wrong way. Instead I looked at where Storm had tried to fight Pitch and was amazed at her bravery.

Tooth looked at the tooth canister that she held in her hand. In the picture Storm had blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed sad and lonely, a look of longing was in her eyes.

Tooth handed the canister to her little fairies and then handed the pouch to them. They dutifully flew away and seemed quite happy to be doing their job.I wished that there was something I could do to make Storm feel better.

I thought back to my life in Ireland before I'd become a spirit. Me and the other children use to chase eachother around in the streets and didn't care if the adults yelled at us. Then I remembered seeing a child that looked a lot like Storm in an alleyway.

Some kids use to trick her into leaving the village and would laugh at her mud covered form when she returned. Even the adults laughed, they wouldn't let her participate in the Easter egg hunts, and they let their children steal her Christmas presents. I had always wondered what happened to her when I became a spirit and now I knew.

Every fiber in my being wanted to scream at my own stupidity for not going to her when I was alive. Why could I cry when I looked at pictures of children that were suffering in another part of the world from an earthquake yet done nothing to help Storm while we were both alive?

Mizuki looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I mouthed, "I'll tell you later." She nodded and I felt another wave of regret hit me. I didn't want anyone to see my weakness so instead I focused on the task at hand.

"Where are we going to go to defeat Pitch?" I asked.

Bunnymund folded his arms across his chest, "We need to go to his lair, but only Storm knows where that is." I nodded and looked at Bella, she sighed and followed Storm's path out of the door.

We waited in silence for Bella to come back with Storm. I didn't look forward to it, but if Storm was the only one who knew where we were to go then I would live.

* * *

_Storm POV_

Bella walked toward me, I wanted to be alone to pour over what I had just read. There had to be another way than was coming up.

"Storm, we need to attack Pitch at his base, do you know where that is?" Her voice was gentle and comforting. I nodded and she smiled, "Will you be willing to show us where it is?" My heart pounded, it couldn't be coming up so soon. I nodded my head and wanted to curse myself.

Bella was too disarming that I wanted to do whatever she asked. She must have been using something that no one was immune to. Her hand was offered to me and I accepted. She took me back into the room with the globe and I looked at the Guardians.

For once their eyes didn't seem hard and I wanted to yell with joy for their acceptance. Time was flying by.

* * *

_Mizuki POV_

We watched Storm glide up to the globe, she pointed at a spot in the middle of America, then flew to the right and pointed somewhere near New York City.

"That's where he's at, but we have to hurry. At dawn he can change the spot of his lair and I won't know where he'll be," she said turning to us.

I looked at Jonnie, she was looking away from Storm. I remembered that she was going to tell me something that was bothering, but it could wait, we had to get to Pitch first.

* * *

**Sorry this is short, but I'm nearing the end of the story. I hoped you liked it.**


	8. The MoonshevThe End

**So here's the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

We raced across the sky in North's sleigh. Bunnymund hung to the sides as Storm directed North to the entrance of Pitch's lair.

Her face held no emotion as we came out of the clouds and flew straight down toward the ground. I could see New York City's lights as evening began to descend on the city. Somedays I wished I could walk down those streets with friends without the fear of being walked through.

She directed us toward an island not that far from the Statue of Liberty, Storm had said that it was an island that was invisible to the human eye like creatures were hidden by the Mist in the Percy Jackson series.

As we neared it, a fog came crashing down upon us. We could barely our hands in front of our faces, but Storm managed to keep us from running into spires that came out of the sea as we came closer to the foreboding island.

She got us onto the dry ground and we looked about. The island was dismal, but the fog wasn't here. I saw a broken bed close by with dozens of piles of black sand surrounding it.

"Jack, freeze the ground and cover the sand," Storm whispered. She was barely audible as the waves continued to lap the shore of the island. Jack Frost did as she said. When the sand was covered they turned into nightmares. I wanted to jump back and curse, but the ice around them kept the creatures from attacking.

"That was too easy," Bunnymund noted, climbing out of the sleigh. Before his paws touched the ground Storm pulled him back in.

She snapped, "Are you insane? Of course, that was too easy! If you touch the sand of this island, you'll die." Then we heard a singsong chant that wasn't in our hearing range. Storm began to hum to the chant, her eyes were glazed over and her grey hair began to rise and sway.

She began to sing in a language none of us could understand before the singing died away. Her eyes became their natural blue and she motioned us to follow her. Storm hopped out of the sleigh and began moving forward in specific places.

"Follow in my footsteps," she hissed to us. In everyplace she'd stepped was a small pile of black sand. Jonnie was the first to follow. She had trouble putting one combat booted foot on the narrow stepping stones Storm had marked out.

Then went Mizuki, Jack, Liberty, Tooth, Sandy, me, North and Bunnymund. The bunny was having more trouble than Jonnie had had. Storm began to weave around the frozen nightmares and toward the bed.

Goosebumps began to rise on my arms as we followed the path laid out. Storm stopped. She looked at the ground to her left and right before choosing to go right. We heard something like a trip wire resound and looked back at Bunnymund. He was swaying about trying to keep his balance and then he froze.

The bunny began to rise and move toward the bed, he was set down near it and then North began to float over there. Before his feet touched the ground I could feel my feet rising, then came Sandy, Tooth and everyone before her until Storm was alone.

She seemed exhausted, but somehow she was floating. Her path kept dipping and wavering until she came to us and sat on the ground. Her already pale skin had become paler and sweat gleamed on her brow.

Jonnie came and gently helped her to her feet. Storm started to walk toward the bed and looked down through the boards in it.

She glanced at me, "Pitch's lair is down there. I'd remove the boards myself, but I'm exhausted. Can someone else do it?" I came forward and so did Jack. We began to remove the boards until a small hole was revealed underneath. Storm moved forward, she stared down at the hole before gently stepping over the still intact bed frame and sliding down.

Jack leaped over and silently descended. We followed their example and slid downward into darkness. I thought for a second that we weren't moving until all the sudden we landed in a big heap at the bottom.

The light was blinding, but the ground was solid and hard. A cloud of dust came up to our faces making us all cough. Storm was already up and looking around the room, something wasn't right.

* * *

_Jack POV_

I crawled out of the pile of people and was about to ask a question when a deep laugh came from somewhere nearby. Storm was passive as she surveyed the area.

Then she began cursing, "How can you already have it?" We all looked at her as the others began standing.

"I'm more resourceful than you think, Storm," Pitch's voice replied. I could feel my heartrate speeding up.

Bunnymund looked at Storm, "What are you talking about, mate?" She didn't answer, but ran toward a shadow. A sword appeared in her hands and she sliced at the shadow, a dummy toppled over split in two.

"Where are you?" Storm cried into the cavern. Another laugh echoed around the room. Was she planning on killing Pitch?

Then Pitch stepped out of the shadows, "Oh, did I steal what you're supposed to be guarding before you even knew you were supposed to be guarding it?" He laughed, "That's too bad, I'm beginning to like this new toy." He drew out a huge pearl that barely fit in his palm. It was blue, pink and white with something dancing on its surface.

Storm began another stream of curses and charged at Pitch. The man disappeared and reappeared in on top of a pile of bones, maybe. He snapped his fingers and all of the sudden we were in cages.

I saw Storm bang on hers, "When I get out of here I'll make you regret ever taking the Moonshev!" Pitch laughed and disappeared.

* * *

_Mizuki POV_

Storm was working on something inside of her cage. She ignored our questions about the Moonshev, what ever that was. Then her cage door swung free. She jumped out of the cage and onto solid ground.

"Now, if you're done asking questions I'm going to let you go and go after Pitch," Storm said before snapping her fingers. She began walking, but stopped when Tooth called her name.

Tooth flew to her, "We'll go with you." Storm looked at us as we nodded our heads in agreement.

She sighed, "Fine, but we're not going by sleigh or snowglobe. We need to go by Roc."

"Um, what's a Roc?" I asked rubbing my head.

Storm sighed again, "A Roc is a giant hawk that hunts elephants, it's a mythological creature." I nodded and we waited as she transformed into the hawk. Liberty gawked at the brown and black feathers that covered the body and the golden beak that looked like it could be used as a spear. We climbed aboard Storm/Roc's back and clinged to the soft feathers as we began to fly.

She turned toward a large hole in the ceiling and flew toward it. I could feel every muscle in her back move as we rose above the hole and gained altitude. Bunnymund was seated in front of me and he clung onto for dear life even when we leveled out.

We sped faster than the sleigh and yet slower than the snowglobe. I didn't know what guided Storm, but I felt I could trust it. Than before I knew it, we were at a volcano in the middle of nowhere. Storm cried out in joy and began to dive.

I braced for impact, but at the last second Storm pulled up and landed safely. We climbed down and she transformed back into herself. She lead us around the trees of the volcanic island and toward the volcano.

Storm was pale again, but she lead us on toward the volcano. Then before we could do anything she turned into a giant goat and carried us up to the top on her back. We got to a ledge and she changed back paler then ever.

Was her transformations beginning to tire her?

"While we're climbing, Storm, care to explain what the Moonshev is?" Bunnymund asked. Storm didn't answer, but continued to climb. What was going on?

* * *

_Storm POV_

The Moonshev was a powerful object that looked like a pearl. The pearl Moonshev could control weather, elements and many other things. But that wasn't the true Moonshev. The real Moonshev was beneath the pearly skin, if the skin was removed then the controller of the Moonshev would be indestructable.

I was the Moonshev's guardian. I was supposed to keep it from losing its skin. Why was I failing? How could I let the Moonshev down?

_You're not letting me down, _the Moonshev purred in my mind. It was comforting.

I whispered to it, _Where are you?_

_Near the top, _it replied. _You must hurry, if Pitch throws me into the volcano then I'll obey him and lose my skin. _I could feel the Moonshev's fear. In my mind I comforted it and continued my climb. Pitch couldn't defeat me. I broke into a run, feeling the Moonshev give me more energy.

The others couldn't keep up with me, but I couldn't let Pitch control the Moonshev. I was torn, but I used what little energy I could to surf the earth bringing the others with me. They seemed startled, but I couldn't bother myself with that.

Eventually, I saw Pitch. He was about to toss the Moonshev into the fiery inferno. I gained momentum and used it to throw myself at him.

I landed on his back and the Moonshev slipped from his hands. It was hurtling toward the lava below. I threw myself off of Pitch's back and reached for the Moonshev. I was plummeting with it, but I grabbed it feeling the heat of the lava.

The Moonshev stopped our descent as I touched it, but the lava seemed hungry for the Moonshev's skin and began to rise. _I'm a Guardian, _I thought. _Not what Pitch wanted me to be. _I didn't try to run from the lava.

_You were always a Guardian, _the Moonshev whispered. We both knew the lava would follow us if we tried to run. I turned to my friends who were looking at me.

"Come on, Storm, you can escape the lava," Mizuki called. I shook my head and tossed the book that I'd held onto to them. Liberty caught it and I saw their faces as the lava engulfed me and my heart was warmed.

* * *

_Liberty POV_

I couldn't believe that Storm was gone. We had seen the lava swallow her, but none of us could believe it. I looked at the book that rested in my hands. It was the one that she had read and refused to read. North took it and opened it.

"'My dear friends, if you're reading this, I'm gone,'" North began. "'The Moonshev is with me now, in my fiery tomb. All my life I never had a family, but now I see you were my family. Not Pitch or the father that had walked out on me. I could never wish for a better family. In the next pages I translated the moon script so you could understand them and know why I did what I did. I want you all to know that I care for you and I'll be with you forever. Goodbyes don't last forever. Enjoy. With care, Storm.'" A tear ran down North's cheek.

I stepped on Pitch to avoid him from leaving. North began to read the Moonshev's history, its guardians and abilities. A tear rolled down my cheek as the list of guardians ended with Storm's name. How could she be gone?

Jonnie stepped away and grabbed Pitch, "Why? Why did you force Storm to-." She couldn't finish, she wept as we all joined her. We grabbed Pitch and left the accursed volcano. He was going to pay for what he had done. That's a promise Storm.

* * *

_Third Person_

In the middle of the lava in a bubble of protective stone slept Storm and the Moonshev. Waiting for someone to find them. They shared their dreams and slept dreaming of their family, the Guardians.


End file.
